


Brand New Eyes

by OfficerKOFan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, F/M, This fic is a daydream, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerKOFan/pseuds/OfficerKOFan
Summary: This is a fic that is basically a daydream I occasionally have. Putting it here so it's in writing. Enjoy.





	Brand New Eyes

Knock knock. Jenny walked to the front door. Upon opening it, she saw a man in his mid thirties holding up her best friend. Her currently bleeding best friend. "What the hell? Who are you! What happened to-", the man interrupts Jenny to say, "No time for talk sweetheart, help me get him inside." Wary of the stranger but concerned for Shea, Jenny reluctantly let the man bring her friend inside.

Once the door shut Jenny resumed her rant, "Okay what the he'll happened? Why is Shea hurt?" The man, seemingly ignoring her, says "Go find some old towels or something so I can lay him on your bed." Jenny huffs angrily, "You can't come in to MY house and start ordering me around without answers!" The man spins around to face her with astounding speed and growls, "Do you want your friend here to die? If not I suggest you help me get him settled, so I can go kill the things that want to kill him." Stunned, Jenny is rooted to the place. After a few seconds, Jenny snaps out of it and rushes to get the items the man asked for.

When Jenny returns to her room she sees the man stripping the pants off of Shea. He says, "The changes he is going to go through in the next few hours is going to make him grow out of these. Better to remove them now." Jenny nods and goes about laying the towels on her bed. When she's done she turns to her friend to find him in nothing but his underwear and the loose, bloody t-shirt he came in wearing. Seeing the blood again, Jenny rushes around them and in a few moments returns to her room with a first aid kit. "It looks worse than it is," says the man. Jenny reaches for Shea's shirt and gasps upon lifting it up. On his side is a large bite wound from what looks like some sort of animal. In a small voice Jenny says, "What happened to him?" The man turns to her and says, "You may not believe me, but he asked for this. The bite is a gift. Soon he will be stronger, faster, and most of all have the body he was born to have. The bite will make him biologically male. If his soul is truly that of a man. I believe it is though, he carries the scent." Jenny looks at the man in confusion, "How is an animal bite a gift, and how will it do what you say it will? Also, just who the hell are you?" The man smiles at Jenny, but where normal teeth should be, the man has huge canines emerging from his grin. Looking slightly up, Jenny notices the mans eyes are glowing a brilliant crimson.

Jenny lets out a startled yelp and scrambles backwards, the back of her legs hitting the edge of the bed. Before she can fall backwards she feels arms wrap around her and pull, quickly moving her behind the person who seems to be shielding her. Jenny hears a loud, menacing growl emanating from be body in front of her. Upon looking, she sees Shea, arms spread wide to shield her, growling at a steadily increasing volume at the man. The man holds his hands up in surrender and says, "Calm down pup. I meant her no harm. I was merely showing her, rather than telling her, what I am and what you are soon to be." The growling slowly fades, and once quiet Shea slumps back against Jenny. Shea looks up over his shoulder and her and says, "Please don't hate me. I'm a monster now." Shea then closes his eyes and loses consciousness.

Alarmed, Jenny eases him back down into a laying position. The man speaks again, "My name is Peter Hale. I am an alpha werewolf. I am the alpha that bit your friend here. He is currently going through the change, becoming one himself. However, his status as transgender makes his change much more difficult. For the next 5 or so hours, his entire body has to change to become biologically male. It's an excruciating process, so I've been told." Peter retrieves the first aid kit and hands it to Jenny. "Patch him up, but don't worry too much about the wound. It will be healed in a few hours. Before I go I'll give you a few tips to help you get him through this."

Peter moves to the bed and helps Jenny move Shea into a sitting position in order to remove his shirt, leaving him in his sports bra. As Jenny begins to clean and dress the wound, Peter speaks, "Medicine will do him no good, his body will be changing too fast and burn it away. Physical contact is going to be the best help you can give him. He views you as pack, so your proximity will be soothing the closer you are." Peter turns away and moves towards the door of her room. Pausing, he says, "His instincts are still there while he's unconscious. Worst case scenario, if someone slips by my pack and I, he will wake up and protect you with his life. I strongly doubt it will come to that, but know you're safe with him here. He'll never hurt you."

Jenny finishes dressing her friend's would and turns to Peter, "Thank you. If this does what you say it will, Shea is going to be so happy." Peter gives her a half smile and says with a wink, "He's not the only one the bite will make happy," and leaves the room. Jenny hears from the hallway, "Cuddling is the best form of contact you can give him." Jenny's face heats up with a blush. Great, she thinks.

Turning back to her half naked friend, Jenny sighs. "I'm going to get rid of this shirt. I'll be back in a sec." When she moves to slide off the bed, a hand gently grabs her wrist, "Please don't leave," Shea whispers. A shudder runs the length of his body, "Pain not so bad when you're close." Jenny looks back at her friend with sad eyes. Resigned, Jenny begins to pull off her shoes. "At least let me grab some pj's," she says to him.

Walking over to her closet, Jenny changes quickly into a loose t-shirt and shorts. Slowly, she crawls back into the bed next to Shea. She can hear his labored breathing. Turning her head towards him Jenny whispers, "What can I do?" After a few moments of silence Shea croaks, "Lay with me please?" Jenny scoots closer and lays with her head on his shoulder. Shea begins to wrap his arm around her but pauses to ask, "Is this okay?" Jenny nods against him and curls her arm around his waist. Shea lets out a shaky breath, then begins to breath somewhat normal again. Comforted by each other's warmth, the two soon fall asleep.


End file.
